Cassia
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher Laura Cucurullo |name = Cassia |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Brazil |affiliation = * Brazilian Railway ** Raul ** Gustavo * Guanabara Bay ** Gabriela * Thomas * Emerson |basis = Four-link portal harbour crane |power_type = Electric |vehicle = Crane |type = Gantry crane |wheels = 16 |top_speed = 1 mph |builder(s) = Kcrane }} Cassia is a rolling portal crane in who works at Guanabara Bay in Brazil. She is good friends with Gabriela. Biography TBA Personality Cassia is a strong and steady crane, who moves cargo carefully from ships onto the trucks of waiting trains (albeit not without the occasional scrape). She enjoys working to a musical rhythm, such as the Batucada and Bossa nova tunes of Brazil. When there is no music, she will find her own from sounds all around the docks! Technical Details Basis Cassia is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Krane, which is extensively used to load and unload at ports and material handling at shipyards and metallurgy industry. Carly is another member of this class. File:Carly'sBasis.jpg|Cassia's basis Livery In Big World! Big Adventures!, Cassia is painted dark orange with yellow hazard stripes along the underside of her body. Her cab roof is blue, as are her safety rails and access steps. As of the twenty-third series, she has been repainted. She is now a slightly brighter shade of orange and her cab roof is orange instead of blue, though the yellow hazard stripes underneath her body remain, as do the blue safety railings and access steps. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends *'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine, Batucada and Grudge Match * 'Series 24' - Untitled Brazilian Episode Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2019 - Meet Raul of Brazil! , Meet Gabriela and Cassia of Brazil! and Meet Gustavo of Brazil! Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Laura Cucurullo * Keiko Nemoto * Sonja Stein * Susa Saukko Trivia * Cassia is the only Brazilian crane to appear in all episodes taking place in Brazil. * Between Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-third series, Cassia received an update, which included the modelling of a new face to replace her original - which was cloned from Carly - as well as the removal of the name on her sides (though it can be visible from certain angles). She also became a slightly brighter shade of orange and lost most of her blue patches, with the stripes and handrails being exceptions, she also received rivets by her door. * On a promotional image of Big World! Big Adventures!, she is mistakenly depicted with the name 'Carly' still written on her side. This is clearly a mistake made by the animators while reskinning Carly to make the new crane. During the movie, this error was covered up by never having the sides of the crane shown clearly. The name is still present on her updated model, albeit more faded and slightly harder to see. * Although she has been named in various other pieces of media, Cassia has never been referred to by name in an episode. Merchandise * TrackMaster Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!522.png|Cassia in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!526.png File:TheOtherBigEngine22.png|Cassia in the twenty-third series File:TheOtherBigEngine29.png File:TheOtherBigEngine30.png File:Batucada5.png File:Batucada6.png File:Batucada7.png File:GrudgeMatch30.png File:GrudgeMatch111.png Promotional Material File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo.jpg Merchandise TrackMaster(Revolution)CassiaCraneandCargoSet.jpg|Cassia Crane and Cargo Set es:Cassia pl:Cassia ru:Кассия Category:Cranes Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:International characters Category:Brazil Category:Broad gauge Category:Guanabara Bay